


Your love

by Jins_flower_buddy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, dumb sapnap, un returned feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jins_flower_buddy/pseuds/Jins_flower_buddy
Summary: Basically karlnapI’m gonna try and make it as sad as possible so if u don’t cry then fuck you and ur mom
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meow

“Sapnap walks into the bathroom to shower and shuffles a random YouTube playlist.” 

“Showering away his sweat that drenched him from the heat of his apartment and his thoughts of last nights stream with Karl” 

“A un familiar song starts playing and as he reaches out through his shower curtain to click the next song he catches the lyrics 

“I shut my eyes- you call but I just cut the line. I know ur style- I know that u want one more night.” He pause and looks at the time for a moment at the top of his screen it reads “9:34am” he closes his eyes and keeps the song playing. 

He gets out the shower and dries his hair 

He grabs a red hoodie from his floor and a pair of boxers and slaps them on. 

He sits in his chair with a sigh and turns on his computer to go live 

His pc wouldn’t turn on so he checked and slapped the bitch to try and get it to work.

Frustrated he called Karl who was streaming.

“SAPNAPP!!!” Karl greeted

Karl’s voice ringing in his ears he turned the volume down and set the phone on his table still trying to figure out what was going on with his dumb pc.

“Hey what’s all that shuffling? “ 

Sapnap sighs “my fucking pc won’t turn on I don’t know what’s wrong with it”

Karl not knowing what to do about it just says “then don’t stream just watch mine and stay on call with me!!” 

Sapnap groaned 

“Do I reallyyy have tooo?”

“What? You don’t want to watch me through my face cam? You’re gonna miss me dancing “ he said in a flirtatious voice 

“There’s nothing to see anyway “ you could hear his eye roll from his tone

“Awee come on just watch me” 

“It’s not gonna be fun it’s gonna be boring “ 

“Oh yeah wanna bet?” Sapnaps ears perked up

“If I make you laugh in the next ten minutes u stay watching my stream for the rest of the day” 

“Fine. But if u lose then I stay on stream but make you do whatever I want while you play.”

Karl thinks long and hard 

“FINE! BUT IM GONNS WIN WATCH!” Sapnap scoffs 

Karl starts a timer and sapnap pulls up his stream

Karl proceeds to try and make Sapnap laugh for 6 minutes but he kept saying “not funny. Didnt laugh.” 

So he tried another method 

Grinning, the smaller boy moans loud in clear into the microphone sounding like a pornstar catching Sapnap off guard 

“WHAT THE HELL?! KARL!!” 

“HAHAHAHA” the smaller laughed and did it again 

“STOP!!”

“AHH~~!”

“IM GONNA LEAVE!”

“SAAP NA- AHH~ APP~~” 

Sapnap absolutely stunned, mouth gaping eyes wide. 

“Sapnap left the call 

20:15” 

Karl immediately texts him “HAHAHAHA WHYD YOU LEAVE?? “ 

“THAT WAS SO FUNNY JOIN THE CALL AGAIN “

Sapnap still shocked turned his phone off and left him on read 

He spaced off for a second and didn’t think of anything 

When he came to he looked up and saw his computer still had Karls stream on 

Karl was Laughing his ass off while being beet red 

His chat just laughing along 

He stares at the smaller for a little too long and suddenly gets hella embarrassed 

His cheeks go red and his heart starts racing like crazy 

He looks around and finds his phone on the table 

“7 missed calls 35 unread messages “

He takes his phone to the bathroom and looks himself in the mirror 

The whole time not saying a word he just couldn’t understand why he was acting that way.

He splashed water on his face and fell on the cold floor 

Water dripping from his hair and face he looked down at his under garments 

He had a little tent forming from them

Confused and having no thoughts 

He brushes it with his fingernails 

A shiver went down his spine and his back arched a bit 

He pulled them down and sighed 

“Fuck.” Was the only thought he could think of the rest of the morning. 

After he finished off. 

He went to bed and stayed there the whole day not even getting up to eat or to the bathroom. 

How could he talk to Karl again after that??? It’s going to be so embarrassing having to speak to him after wanking off to his friend. 

He still couldn’t understand why that happened but he knew that he shouldn’t have done it.

He gave in to what?

His hormones 

Acting like a little kid who’s never seen boobs. 

He decides then and there to just never think about it again and starting tomorrow he will talk to him again like he never just busted a nut to him.😎🙏

the next day came and he was freaking the fuck out 

he had talked to Karl last night bc he wouldn’t stop bugging him 

Karl had asked him to play with him privately in Minecraft and him not being able to tell him no agreed 

so now he’s 😀 

he logged on and pulled up discord on his second monitor 

Karl called him as soon as he saw sapnap went active 

sapnap deliberately picked up 

“HEYYYYY!!!! SAPPYNAPPYYY!!”   
“hi Karl! “  
he faked for the older 

“I’m still sad about u hanging up.. you never told me last night even after me bugging you” 

Sapnap could hear the frown 

“haha my phone powered off” lies.

”and I couldn’t find my charger” liar.   
“ohhh well I’m guessing you found it since we texted anyway “

”yeah haha” Sapnap blew a short breathe from relief a little too loudly and prayed to the gods that he didn’t hear that 

“Join my world Sapnap” 

“we’re not going to the smp? “  
”nope! We’re gonna play from scratch!and make a big home- I won’t to spend some time with you. Just the two of us” 

“just the two of us” Sapnap repeated 

“We could make it if we try!”   
just the two of us sapnap thought then said it aloud “just the two of us” in barely a whisper. Karl heard it though “just the two of us building castles in the sky!”   
“Just the two of us?”

”you and I.” Karl assured 

Karl and sapnap gather resources and begin building while having casual talk and making flirty jokes.

then randomly Karl brought up love so casually. Too casual. And somehow sapnap ended up spilling words he’s never thought he’d say to him. 

“We look for love, no time for tears. Wasted waters all that is and it don’t make no flowers grow.” Karl hid a gasp. sapnap kept going. 

“Good things might come to those who wait. Not for those who wait too late. We gotta go for all we know..” 

there was an awkward silence when Karl broke it 

“HAHA AW MAN! THAT WAS SO EDGY AHAHAHA “ 

sapnap grew flustered 

“WOAH MAN I DIDNT KNOW YOU COULD EVEN BE CAPABLE OF SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOW HAHA”

Sapnap laughed a bit 

“yeah love sucks. I’m not lookin for a relationship any time soon. I’m not interested in anyone.”   
that took a pang to sapnaps heart and he started coughing 

“hey!?! Are you ok sapnap!?!”   
choking he made out a weak “y- ye-“ and started coughing again 

“Drink some water!!!”   
Grabbing his water bottle he gulped it down and breathed heavily

”you okay? Why did u start choking? “  
”my spit got in the wrong pipe” he said his voice raspy 

“oh.. well at least ur not dead hahah!”

”yeah haha” sapnaps chest hurt. Why did it sting so much hearing that? It’s not like he cares about Karl’s love life.. why would he care if he likes anyone or not? Why did it bother him so much? He brushed off the thought and started attacking Karl 

“HEY?!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! I HAVE 20 LEVELS !!”   
“BAHHAAH” 

“STOPPP UR GONNA KILL ME!” Karl turned around and took a few hits at sapnap 

“Karl was slain by sapnap” 

“NOOOO!!!! SAPNAPP!!”

”HAHAHAHHA !!!!”   
“UGHH FUCK YOU!”   
“Love you too karl” he made a kiss sound and Karl scoffed 

“anyway it’s getting late we’ve been playing for..” Karl looks at the time “SIX HOURS?!? Holy shittt!”

”anywAy let’s play again tomorrow? “  
”sure Karl” Sapnap said and ended the call 

“Karl is typing” 

“goodnight sapdaddy” 

Sapnap laughed 

“goodnight Karl baby❤️“  
Karl sent a kissy emoji (💋) 

sapnap smiled and turned his phone off 

still smiling he got under the covers and frowned.   
the memories hit him about what Karl said.   
his heart hurt again 

why?

he’s just a friend.

friend sapnap.

only a friend.

the flirting is all platonic.   
no feelings involved at all.

so why did it hurt.

he fell asleep with all those thoughts.

and had a nightmare. 


	2. Drunk and plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and sapnap I hate summaries

Two weeks later  
Him and Karl have made no progress to the relationship sapnap wants  
He knows it’s one sided but he truly wishes the other had feelings for him  
He still held on to a little hope everytime karl flirted with him even if it was a joke to him. Sapnap enjoyed it 

Sapnap started up his monitor and pc and joined the discord call all his friends where In.  
“Hi sapnap!” Exclaimed George  
“SAPYNAPPYYY HIIIIIIEJFKFITKIFJR “ Karl yelled  
“Hi guys haha”  
“Hey sapnap” dream said at the end  
“Hey dream” 

They started to play like normal messing around the smp 

Karl and George had went somewhere more secluded to talk and sapnap got jealous 

I want Karl to be able to only talk to me...  
Wait what? What did I just think- what the hell?!? Why would you think that? Ugh fucking thoughts you make me sound like a psychopath.. 

“Guys I’m gonna be right back I want to get water”  
“Ok” the other said  
Sapnap frowned when he heard Karl and George had kept talking as soon as they said ok.

He walked to his fridge dragging his feet behind all sad and shit.

He opened it and saw a bottle of alcohol.  
When did I have this..? Uhh?  
Next to the alcohol was a water bottle  
He stops and thinks  
And let’s his emotions pick. 

He walks back to his room and announces he’s back.  
“Hi sapnap u we’re gone for a while” dream was the only one to say anything  
“Where’s Karl and George ?”  
“Oh they moved to a different channel.”  
“Oh...” 

Wtf... so they just left me like that. No wait but they left dream here too it’s ok...

“Hey dream wanna get drunk together?”  
“Wait what did u say? I was spacing out sorry”  
“I said- do you want to get drunk with me.”  
“WHAT?”  
“You heard mee~”  
“But why? Have u ever even been drunk before” dream rolls his eyes like he could see them.  
“Wha-? Ofc I have Im a fully grown man “ Sapnap huffs and feels proud  
“Sure..”  
“Anyway do you want to or not?”  
“...mmm. Yeah ok sure fuck it “  
“YEAHH!! Go get urself some whiskey this is gonna be longggg”

They get drunk and just talk about weird random things. Sapnap had actually forgotten about Karl and George he was too busy having fun with dream.

Dreams nice I guess... 

“Hey dreamm”  
“Yeahh ?” Dream slurred out  
“Have you ever had a— a crush before?”  
“Hmm yeah but not now”  
“So u don’t like anyone??”  
“Nope!”  
“Oh.. alright..”  
“What. Don’t tell me you like mee~”  
“That’s gross no.” Sapnap got flustered even tho he didn’t actually like him..

Or did he?? Did he like other men besides Karl? I mean.. when did he *start* liking guys...? He’s always had girlfriends in his high school years and had girl crushes in his primary years.. so why .. now?? 

“Hey dream.. let’s meat up..”  
“What? Why so suddenly?”  
“I want to be with you”  
“Oh are you okay? “  
“Yeah I just want to be with someone right now..”  
“Oh yeah no problem dude pack up ur shit”  
“Wait really?? I can go see you?!”  
“Yeah man we’ve been friends for like uhh- foreverrrrr!! “  
“HAHA”  
“Hurry pack ur things”  
“Right now??”  
“YESHH !!”  
“Alrightttfjrnf”  
“I’m gonna Order ur plane tickettt hehe”  
“Okk”

Sapnap packs his essentials putting them in a suitcase and leaving it atop his bed he goes back to his desk 

“Dream?”  
“Yeahh?”  
“Did u get the plane tickets?”  
“No.. I couldn’t I’m sorry man..”  
“Oh..” that took a pang to sapnaps attitude  
“HAHA WHY DID U SOUND SO SADD? YOU WANNA SEE ME THAT BADLY HAHAHA”  
“What?”  
“HAHA IM KIDDING I GOT UR TICKETS!!”  
“WAIT REALLY!? OMG YESSSS”  
“HAHAH UR GONNA COME SEE MEE!! WE SHOULD GO TELL THE OTHERS COME ON-“  
“-NOO!! WE CANT I DONT WANT THEM TO KNOW YET!!”  
“What? Why?”  
Sapnap panicked  
“I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE HEHE”  
“OHHH YESSS HAHA”

They keep talking for a while till they both bass out in the channel

|with Karl and George| 

They had finished talking and doing what they wanted to do and decided to go back to the channel dream and sapnap where in 

“Why are they so quiet? Are they asleep?”  
“Both of them at the same time? What? That’s new..?”

They hear shuffling and mumbling and a groan from the other 

“Yeah they’re asleep “  
“What the hell how did they-“

Karl screenshots the channel and posts it on Twitter with the caption “just two bros sleeping in the same channel didn’t even kiss goodnight “ 

The fans got wild with that one  
“Are they actually asleep? “  
“Give them privacy 🙄”  
“Are you sure they didn’t kiss? Seems kinda sus 😳”

It started trending on Twitter till the next morning when sapnap and Dream woke up with a hangover  
“Ahh my head hurts...”  
“AH! Oh fuck you scared me sapnap”  
“HAHA sorry wait ur still in the call?”  
“Yeah I just woke up like thirty seconds ago and couldn’t even get up my head hurts”  
“Damn how much did we drink haha”  
“I’m not sure.. anyway.. what the hell?”  
“What?”  
“They’re talking about us sleeping in the channel”  
“Oh lmao” sapnap goes up to the computer and looks at the dream smp chat  
“Oh wow they really were talking about it and for so long Wtf”  
Dream read a line from George “why would u post it on Twitter-“ His eyes widened for a second “Karl posted it on Twitter”  
“What- why would he”💀

They go on Twitter  
“HAHAHA” dream wheezes and sapnap giggles  
“Omg he’s so.. annoying”  
Sapnap jokes  
Dream keeps wheezes and starts typing  
“We did kiss for ur information. Actually we did more than just kissing in the vc”  
Sapnap sees it and laughs making dream wheeze more  
“Yeah ;) we did something sooo badddd”  
And the chat went wild  
“WAHT THE HELL???”

“Did I read that shit right? 💀”

“So y’all jacked off with eachother is what I’m getting. Couldn’t say I didn’t expect it.”

“And y’all didnt stream it?? 😩💔💔”

“Ff writers WRITE THAG DOWN WRITE THAT DOWN ✍🏻 “

Sapnap and Dream start laughing like crazy while reading the comments out loud 

Once they calmed down they said their goodbyes and left the call

Karl replied to their comments “jealousy😔”

Sapnap went to go shower his booze smell away and popped a hangover pill

While he was in the shower he kept thinking about yesterday trying to gather his thoughts  
Then he remembered a conversation about a plane and he remembered Dream saying the ticket was bought “what?”  
Getting out the shower he zoomed to his room again and there he saw his packed suitcase  
“Oh fuck”

he picks up  
“SAPNAP!!!”  
“YES I KNOW I JUST REMEMBERED TOO”  
“WHAT THE HELL?!? WHY DID I- HOW”  
“Guess Im coming to meet youuu”  
“Oh my fucking god..”  
“HAHA”  
“I’m never getting drunk with you ever again “  
“HAHAHAH”

“HAHAHA” Sapnap laughs harder  
He texts dream  
“I’m still going right 🥺”  
“Ugh yes sapnap”  
“LMAO”  
“🙄”  
“You still love me right 🥺💔”  
“No I don’t ✋”  
“MEAN HAHA”  
“LOL”

Two weeks later and sapnap is boarding the plane (idk why two weeks just fucking roll with It lolx) 

he’s on a call with Dream looking for his plane when a girl walks up to him she looks like she’s 19 or something 

“Uhm..”  
the girl just stands there staring and examining him. Sapnap feels self couscous 

“AHH!” the girl randomly yelled surprising sapnap “ITS YOU! YOUR SAPNAP RIGHT????” 

“Oh yeah that’s me hello “ Sapnap smiles  
“Omg can I get ur autograph???!”  
“Haha yeah sure”  
She hands him a sketchbook and a black marker flipping to an empty space sapnap caught her drawings  
“......”  
“Here you go!! Sign here please!!”  
“Yeah.. sure... haha”  
He signs and waves her off.

“Omg...”  
Sapnap brings his hand to his face and keeps walking  
He gasps a little  
“Dream??”  
“Haha Im still here- “  
“Jeez I genuinely forgot about you “  
“AHHAHA”  
“Anyway Im inside the plane right now and I have to turn off my phone I’ll call you once I’m out”  
“Alright good luck napsap “  
“Ugh”  



End file.
